


If time stopped for everyone else why not for us

by Swanspirate520



Category: Bellarke - Fandom, The 100
Genre: Bellamy Blake - Freeform, Bellarke, Clarke Griffin - Freeform, F/M, The 100 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanspirate520/pseuds/Swanspirate520
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke wake up a little to early.





	1. It’s too early

Clarke woke up slowly from sleep that felt like was 5 minutes but she knew had been years. She was still in a daze when she see's Bellamy's pod begin to open as well. She walked over to him and peered over "hey" she said softly. "Hey" he said voice stiff from sleep. He looked around confused and then spoke what they were both thinking "why is it just us?" Before she could respond a man neither of them recognized appeared. After Jordan showed them the video Monty made they both held each other as they cried when Jordan made a noice the startled them apart. "What's wrong" Clarke wondered aloud. "My dad got the calculations wrong he woke us up to early we are still two years away from the new earth" Jordan said. "Okay can't we just go back to sleep and wait the two years" Bellamy asked. "Yes just give me awhile to get our pods ready for cryo again" Jordan said as he left to go handle the pods. Bellamy and Clarke sat in silence for a few minutes before Bellamy finally spoke " Madi told me about the radio calls" Clarke looked as if he had just slapped her in the face. "Is it true?" He asked already knowing the answer. She nodded slowly trying to hold back the tears but she knew she wasn't going to win. "You kept me going, talking to you kept me sane. I knew you couldn't hear me but just knowing that you were out there made me feel...made me feel safe" she chocked back her sobs. He came over and pulled he into his arms. "I lost count of how many times I told you I loved you. It was so easy on the radio to say it out load but when you were here I could never pull myself to do it and when you came I thought I could but it just seemed so hard all over again." Clarke confessed not really knowing why she just told him that. He stared into eyes not knowing what else to do he felt frozen like everything else just faded away and all that mattered all that ever mattered was her right here right now in his arms telling him she was in love with him like it wasn't the thing he had stopped breathing until he heard it from her that she loved him. After a moment he realized he hadn't said anything yet but didn't trust himself to speak so he just leaned in until their lips touched and it felt as if the world was finally right black and white now color. She pulled away far to quickly. "What about echo" she whispered. "She's not you, it has always been you, ...been us" he said with not even a second of hesitation and that's all she needed before she captured his lips again. She opened her mouth so his tongue could slip in they were so focused with each other and their deep make out session they didn't hear Jordan come in until he cleared his throat uncomfortably. They pulled apart both gasping for air as they laughed from their hamlulation "Clarke can I talk to you for a second" Jordan said trying not to make this anymore awkward. Clarke and Bellamy both looked at each other before she nodded and left the room with Jordan. "Your pod is broken, I fixed me and Bellamy's to be on course but yours is broken and there are no more free pods." Jordan said bluntly. "So your saying I have to stay awake for the next two years and wait for everyone else to wake up" Clarke asked. Jordan nodded giving Clarke his answer. Clarke nodded and said "don't tell Bellamy" "what why" Jordan asked confused. "He'll want to stay and I don't want to force him into that please just don't tell him" Clarke pleaded.


	2. Did I forget to mention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy tells Clarke something he probably should have said a long time ago.

After much arguing Jordan finally agreed to keep this between them. They walked back into the room where Bellamy was waiting and Clarke immediately went to sit next to him. "Everything okay" he wondered. "Everything's fine" Jordan said but not convincing Bellamy so he looked to Clarke for reassurance but she only gave a small nod leaving Bellamy even more suspicious. "Okay shall we  go back to sleep?" Jordan asked trying to change the subject they both nodded. After Jordan put Bellamy to sleep then himself Clarke found herself looking out into space asking herself how she found herself all alone again when a voice interrupted her thoughts. "Did I forget to mention earlier that I love you too" Bellamy said with a smirk. "H...how..." once he reached her he placed both his hands on her cheeks "what the hell is wrong with you" he whispered resting his forehead against hers. She huffed out a laugh at that. "I knew you would stay if you knew and I didn't want you to have to" she rambled. "Of course I would stay and not because I have to because I want to be with you always because I never want to leave you again, I love you and your stuck with me now wether you like it or not. Okay?" He stated. "Okay" she whispered back. "So what are we gonna do for the next few years?" he asked. "I can think of a few things she said with a smirk. "I like the way you think princess" he said as he leaned into kiss her.


	3. Two years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years after Bellamy and Clarke wake up.

2 years later  
Bellamy and Clarke were both fast asleep in their bed with Bellamy hand over her stomach that had not a huge bump but very noticeable that she was indeed pregnant. Finding out about the baby was a shock to the both of them to say the least. They were never very careful so they shouldn't have been so surprised they actually should be surprised it didn't happen sooner. Even though it was a shock they were both very happy with the new addition. Even though they aren't technically married they consider each other husband and wife as they both were rings Bellamy had fashioned. Both Bellamy and Clarke woke to a kick coming from their child who was very eager to make themselves known. "Good morning " Bellamy whispered. Clarke turned and faced him whispering "good morning" "I was talking to the baby" he stated. And she laughed as she playfully shoved him. "But good morning to you too wife" he said as he started to kiss every inch of her face. She tried to get up but he let out a noise of disapproval. "Bellamy your child is currently sitting on my bladder so if you don't let me out of bed I might pee myself" she laughed. His face fell back onto the pillow as he laughed to himself. Bellamy got up to put some clothes on. As he was pulling up his pants the door suddenly opened to reveal raven. "I thought I heard someone in here" she said matter of factly. Before either of them could say another word echo walked by and spotted them. "Bellamy what are you doing in here didn't you just wake up?" echo asked. But before he could respond Clarke walked out of the bathroom. Echo looked between the two not sure what was going on until her eyes landed on Clarke's stomach. "Echo..." Bellamy started not really knowing what to say. "You know what forget about it you kept your promise we're not on the ground anymore" echo said tears starting to form in her eyes before she walked away. Bellamy and Clarke looked at each other until Clarke spoke "you should probably go talk to her" he nodded realizing he probably should have had this conversation with echo the minute he realized Clarke was alive. He put on his shirt and kissed Clarke on the forehead before going to find echo. "Okay what the hell is going on" raven asked still standing in the doorway confused. "Come on there's something I need to show you" Clark said leading raven back to everyone else. After they all saw Monty and harpers video and met Jordan it was Clarke's turn to explain how her and Bellamy got to where they were. They could now see the new planet that they could hopefully call home.   
Once Bellamy found echo he had no idea what to say to her other then that he was sorry. "Echo" he said once he entered the room that she found herself in. She turned and looked at him then looked away immediately seeing that it was him. "You don't have to tell me your sorry I know the whole speech. I knew the moment you saw her again we were on borrowed time it just kind of sucks but I'll get over it okay so can you just leave me alone" she who's through tears. He nodded and turned to leave "I really am sorry" he said before he walked out and left. Once raven and Shaw were all ready to go they all buckled up and they took off. With a little bit of a bumpy landing Bellamy probably asked Clarke if she was okay a dozen times. Bellamy put his hand on the leaver to open the door but hesitated before opening it and looked to Clarke and said " the air could be toxic" she shrugged and replied "if the airs toxic were all dead anyway" he let out a small laugh and opened the door.


End file.
